one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby VS Erza
Description It’s time for a food fight! The puffball from Dream Land duels with the knight from Fairy Tail ... all for a piece of Strawberry Shortcake! Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1SGqnhDSfXfnQUcUw2ez7PebyS45b9DjMRfV4REi4QAQ/edit?usp=sharing Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2jwqzo1oMA Prism Plains - Kirby Squeak Squad] One day in Dream Land, Kirby was on a stroll. At a distance, he saw a large piece of his favorite snack — Strawberry Shortcake! Kirby ran towards his favorite snack, hoping he could get a slice. When he was just near the delicious treat, WHOOSH! Kirby looked around and thought it was Daroach or Dedede who took the cake — again. But nope! Kirby saw a scarlet-haired warrioress standing nearby. Erza: Hey — I came here to get a snack for my guild and I. Go find another piece. Kirby got outraged and prepared to take a fighting stance. Erza took out her sword, and the two stared at each other. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQJVPelm2kg Kirby Series Boss Medley (SSBB Remix)] TAKE THE CAKE! GO! Who are you rooting for? Kirby of the Stars Erza Scarlet 60 Kirby used the sliding attack, but Erza knocked Kirby away with her sword. Kirby teched the landing and proceeded to kick and jab at Erza multiple times (with the Fighter outfit). However, Erza did an upward swipe before Kirby can finish the Vulcan Jab and proceeded with multiple sword swings. However, Kirby switched to the Cutter Ability and performed the Final Cutter, creating a cutter beam that launched Erza away. Erza: You also seem to have a knack for changing abilities -- see if you can match this! 50 Erza transformed into the Black Wing Armor and quickly swiped Kirby, knocking the pink puffball towards a cliff. Erza was about to do a final slash, but Kirby used the Suplex ability, grabbed Erza, and sent them both off the cliff. However, Erza slashed and broke free from the grip and proceeded to do an upward attack that looked similar to Meta Knight's Drill Rush. After getting launched upward in the air, Kirby used the Stone ability and transformed into the object that looks like the Method Actor Box. As Erza was getting crushed towards the ground, she transformed into the Adamantine Armor and shoved the Method Actor Box away from her. Once it landed, she used the Lightning Empress Armor and grabbed the Method Actor Box, forcing Kirby out of the transformation. She then zapped Kirby and sent him flying back. 40 Erza launched a few more electrical attacks, but Kirby used the Fire ability and rammed into Erza with the Fireball attack. Kirby then used the Hammer ability and did a few hammer bashes on Erza. Kirby tried to finish her off with the Hammer Flip, but Erza changed to the Heaven's Wheel Armor, dodged the attack, and attacked Kirby with her swords. She was about to launch a volley of swords towards the pink puffball. However, Kirby used his signature ability -- Inhale. The vortex from Kirby's mouth sucked in all of the swords, and although Erza tried running away, a Star Block knocked her into the mouth. Kirby then copied Erza's Requip abilities (which also sent Erza out of the stomach, similar to the Smash Bros. games). 30 Kirby then used the Black Wing Armor and rammed into Erza before swinging a sword, launching her into a tree. Erza: This is giving me some serious deja vu... [https://youtu.be/cqc9Vc-wFX0?t=1m11s Erza vs Erza - Fairy Tail] Kirby armed himself with the Lightning Empress Armor and fired lightning blasts, but Erza used the Flame Empress Armor to reduce damage. In response, Kirby used the Sea Empress Armor and did the dash attack from Return to Dream Land towards the scarlet warrior, and although Erza got hit with the attack, she changed into the Wind Armor and blew Kirby away. 20 Fortunately, Kirby flew towards a Warp Star and grabbed on to it. Erza used the Heaven's Wheel Armor and tried to launch a few swords at Kirby, but the Warp Star was just too fast and flew above the clouds before divebombing into Erza, creating a mild explosion. Kirby and Erza both traded punches, kicks, and melee blows before a while before getting locked into a standstill. Kirby was about to get an upper hand, but Erza removed her armor completely and used her Clear Heart Clothing, giving her a needed boost. Erza shoved Kirby away, grabbed her sword, and did a few slices before jabbing at Kirby with a strong poke. The attack was so strong, Kirby lost his ability as a star bounced around the ground. 10 Kirby crashed into a few trees before getting slammed into an abandoned fortress, which somehow stores a lot of Strawberry Shortcake. With a clear advantage, Erza ran towards Kirby and prepared for a finishing blow. However, Kirby found a Smash Ball nearby, activated the Ultra Sword, and rushed towards Erza. Kirby: Hiiiiiii….. Kirby and Erza charged towards each other with their finishing moves ready. Kirby has the Ultra Sword in hand, while Erza readied her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura. As the two collided, the background turned white. Kirby: Yahhhh!!! Kirby and Erza landed after the final blow. However, one of them groaned and fell towards the ground, and it turns out that it's the one with the Clear Heart Clothing. KO! Kirby then walked up to Erza and threw a Friend Heart at her. [https://youtu.be/r5JBBhyKLQM?t=2m30s Victory Theme - Fairy Tail Mobile Game] After the "Recruit Friend" animation, Kirby led Erza to the building that stored Strawberry Shortcake, and they both happily ate some strawberry shortcake. Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPy_w3L6HU0 Rowdy Charge Tank - Kirby Air Ride] This melee's winner is... KIRBY! Kirby does the traditional victory dance. Trivia * This fight has plenty of references: ** This fight is a homage to Kirby Squeak Squad, where Kirby is hunting for his stolen Strawberry Shortcake. In addition, Erza also loves Strawberry Shortcake in Fairy Tail. ** Kirby’s moveset in the first half is based on his moves in Smash Bros. However, when he performs the attacks, he temporarily wears a Copy Hat - a nod to Copy Essence Deluxes and Erza’s Requip abilities. ** Kirby's stone transformation turns Kirby into the Method Actor Box from Fairy Tail. This is a reference to how Kirby turns into heavy objects from other series in the Smash Bros. games. In addition, the Method Actor Box allows the users to instantaneously change their clothing (which is like how the Stone ability changes Kirby's appearance) ** Erza's comment on fighting Kirby with her abilities is a reference to Erza's fight with Erza Knightwalker, who also has her abilities. In fact, the melee wrestle towards the end is a reference to the fight itself. ** The finishing blow (and the background effect) is a reference to Erza's fight with Ikaruga. ** The friend heart scene is a reference to Kirby Star Allies, where Kirby can befriend defeated mid-bosses. The UI even appears when Erza gets befriended, with a Fairy Tail-related jingle. * If this fight were to be done, 2D sprite animation would be used. However, hand-drawn closeup attacks would also be done, similar to Strange vs Fate from Death Battle. Kirby's sprites would be from Kirby Super Star Ultra while Erza's sprites would be from the Fairy Tail DS game. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Food and Drink themed One Minute Melees Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees